A dois passos do paraíso Ghoul
by mariforalltmnteterna
Summary: É a primeira vez do Kaneki . A primeira vez onde ele estará apenas a dois passos do paraíso Ghoul . Yomokane . Two shot .
1. Chapter 1

Título : A dois passos do paraíso Ghoul

Casal : Yomokane ;

Classificação : E/MA/+18 .

Avisos : Yaoi hard , sexo anal , sexo oral , masturbação , nudez , PWP . Enfim , basicamente onde história com sexo gay entre Ghouls . E alguma linguagem obscena .

Sumário : É a primeira vez do Kaneki . A primeira vez onde ele estará apenas a dois passos do paraíso Ghoul . Yomokane . Twoshot .

Nota inicial : Essa fanfic é para usuário bluekupkakez do AO3 . Eu amo as fanfics yomoutakane dessa pessoa . Yomokane é um presente dos céus que tio Ishida me deu .

Narrador P.O.V.

" A cama estava forrada com um lençol novo . Os travesseiros eram bem macios . Havia algumas velas aromáticas no quarto . Kaneki não esperava que sua vez fosse tão romântica .Mas , considerando que Renji Yomo tinhas tendências românticas , não era um absurdo . "

Braços fortes o puxavam para a cama . Uma voz forte sussurrava ao seu ouvido : " Venha , Ken . Venha fazer amor comigo . "

Kaneki se arrepiou todo com isso . Ele respirou fundo . E disse : " Leve me para o paraíso Ghoul , meu amor . "

" Eu não posso te levar para o paraíso Ghoul , mas posso te deixar a dois passos dele , meu lindo . " disse Yomo .

" Oh , Ren ! Você é tão fofo . Por favor , mostre-me seu lado mais apaixonante . " disse Kaneki .

Yomo estava sentado na cama . E o Kaneki sentou no colo dele .

Os dois começaram a se beijar . Começou com um beijo suave . Então , o beijo se aprofundou . As línguas se contorciam . Então , o Kaneki tomou a iniciativa e chupou a língua do Yomo . O maior gostou do atrevimento do mais jovem e permitiu que esse avançasse .

Quando faltou o ar , os dois se separam . Eles estavam ofegantes . Os amantes se abraçaram . Yomo começou a acariciar o cabelo do Kaneki . E este puxou o amante para mais um beijo .

Depois de umas rodadas de amassos , as coisas esquentaram . Yomo retirou a camisa e colete do Kaneki , expondo o peito do menor .

" Lindo , você sem camisa é lindo . Imagina sem roupa . " disse Yomo

Kaneki ficou vermelho de vergonha . E Yomo riu disso .

Kaneki retirou a camisa do amante .

Ele ficou surpreso com o que viu .

" Ren ! Seu peito é tão musculoso ! É tão bonito ! É tão , é tão ... " Kaneki gaguejava .

" Eu sei , meu amor . Ele todo seu . Para você tocar e beijar o quanto quiser .Se você gostou da parte de cima ,eu tenho certeza que vai amar a parte de baixo . " disse Yomo com uma risada maliciosa . Algo que Kaneki nunca esperava ver . É como Yomo fosse duas pessoas . Um ser silencioso e frio nas ruas . Mas , um alguém bem humorado e cheio de amor na cama . Kaneki estava amando isso . Não que seu amado Ren não tivesse sido carinhoso antes . É claro que ele foi , senão os dois não estariam namorando . Mas, é que hoje o mais velho está muito alegre .

Subitamente , Yomo puxou Kaneki para o centro da cama , deitando o menor de barriga para cima .

O de cabelos prateados deitou por cima de seu amante e sussurrou ao ouvido dele : " Ken , você sabe que eu te amo muito . Eu estava ansiando pela nossa primeira vez .

Kaneki ficou bem vermelho . Ele respirou fundo . Então , tocou o rosto do amante .

" Ren , eu estou nervoso . Mas , eu quero isso . Eu quero fazer amor com você . Por favor , me leve . Leve -me até só faltar dois passos para o paraíso Ghoul . "

Yomo riu . Então , começou a beijar o corpo do amante . Beijou no pescoço , no peito . Chupou os mamilos . Kaneki ficou excitado . E começou a gemer . Seu amante de cabelos prateados ficou ainda mais excitado . E começou a beijar a barriga do menor .

Yomo foi deixando uma trilha de beijos na barriga do Kaneki até chegar ao umbigo desse .

" Ken , chegamos a um ponto onde esse monte de roupa está nos atrapalhando . Eu vou ter que despir você completamente para continuarmos . "

" Vá , em frente , meu amor . "

" Você poderia ficar de pé , Ken ? E tirar as suas calças ? "

"Sim , Ren . "

Kaneki levantou-se da cama . Ainda um pouco tonto com as carícias recebidas , mas feliz .

Ele se despiu completamente .

" Vire , amor . Eu quero ver o seu traseiro . " disse Yomo . Que estava sentado na cama , com as pernas abertas .

Kaneki obedeceu .

" Que obra de arte . Essa bundinha linda está com seus últimos minutos de virgindade contados . Um passo a mais e será minha . "

Kaneki ficou cheio de vergonha e se virou para o amante :

" Ren ! Não diga essas coisas . Assim eu não aguento . "

"Ora , Ken . Não precisa ter vergonha . Estamos a sós , entre quatro paredes seguras . Não precisa ter medo . Você pode se soltar . "

"Ok , Ren . Agora , é sua vez de se levantar e me deixar despi-lo . "

Yomo obedeceu .

Quando Kaneki viu o que o namorado tinha entre as pernas , ele engoliu em seco

pensando : " Ai , onde eu fui meter o meu traseiro virgem ? !"

" Gostou do que viu , amor ? "

"Sim , Ren . "

"Não se preocupe , meu lindinho . Eu vou ser gentil . Agora deite-se na cama . "

Kaneki estava deitado de barriga para cima com o Yomo por cima dele .

" Ken , eu quero chupar você . E ser chupado por você . Quer fazer um 69 ? "

"Sim , amado . Eu quero fazer um 69 com você . Eu quero beber todo o seu leitinho . E eu quero que você beba todo o meu leitinho . "

Pela primeira vez na noite , Yomo ficou vermelho .

"Ken , você ficou atrevido ! Eu amei isso . Vamos fazer um 69 bem gostoso . Vem todo para mim , meu lindo .

E os dois fizeram um 69 bem gostoso . Só parando depois um gozou na boca do outro . Kaneki se sentiu um pouco desconfortável em chupar aquele comprimento todo , mais ele se acostumou .

Depois de chuparem um ao outro .

"Ken , podemos partir para a nossa prática em profundidade ou você quer algo mais ? "

" Eu quero que a gente bata a punheta um do outro , Ren . E que você chupe minhas bolas , meu safadão . "

"Kaneki Ken , que linguagem é essa ? Não é a linguagem que um virgem devorador de livros fale . "

Kaneki ficou vermelho mais uma vez : "Desculpa , Ren ! "

Yomo puxou Kaneki para mais perto em um abraço : "Eu estava brincando , meu amor . Você pode usar linguagem suja dentro do quarto .Eu vou fazer o que você pediu . "

Kaneki adorou ser chupado nas bolinhas . Assim como a sessão de masturbação mútua . Como é maravilhoso ter as mãos do amante tocando as regiões mais intimas .

...

Pausa para um descanso .

Os amante estavam deitados de lado . Como Yomo escorando corpo do Kaneki . E acariciando os cabelos do menor .

" Ren , eu acho que estou pronto para nossa primeira prática em profundidade . "

"Que bom , amor . Vai doer um pouco no começo . Mais vai ficar tudo bem . "

"Estou pronto , querido . Você pode ir . "

"Ken , nas próximas relações , eu deixo você ficar por cima . Mas , só por hoje, deixe-me ser seu amante dedicado e ficar por cima de você . "

"Siga em frente , Ren . Vá e mostre seu lado mais apaixonado ."

Gostaram ? Aguardem a parte dois !


	2. Chapter 2

Nota inicial : Então pessoal , vamos ao lemom em si . Eu darei o melhor de mim . Sabe , eu estou chateada que um dos meus ships de Tokyo Ghoul é incestuoso agora . Mas , cabeça erguida e vida que segue . Sempre haverá fanfiction para corrigir as besteiras que os autores escrevem .

Narrador P.O.V.

"Ainda deitados de lado na cama ...

"Ken , como você quer começar ? Deitado por baixo de mim , de conchinha , sentado no meu colo ? Como ? " Perguntou Yomo .

"Ren , você pode escolher . Só faça com carinho , por favor . " Pediu Kaneki .

"Todo amor para meu lindo Ken . " disse Yomo .

Yomo se levantou e foi pegar um vidro de lubrificante no criado mudo .

"Ken , permaneça de lado , por favor . "

Kaneki obedeceu .

Yomo sentou atrás dele e afastou as pernas do amado .

"Ken , eu quero que você mantenha as pernas abertas . Vai ser desconfortável no início , mas eu preciso preparar você para algo muito maior . "

Kaneki se arrepiou todinho ao ouvir isso . Ainda deitado de lado , ele manteve as pernas afastadas .

Antes de esticar o Kaneki , Yomo optou por uma massagem no final das costas do Kaneki . E também ficou apertando as nádegas do mais novo . E finalizou com tapa bem forte na bunda do Kaneki .

"Sua hora , chegou , linda bundinha virgem ! Esteja pronta . " disse Yomo com uma risada malvada .

Kaneki ficou vermelho como um pimentão . E gozou um pouquinho . Essa linguagem provocativa estava fazendo ele delirar .

Yomo molhou os dedos com lubrificante . Então , ele começou a abrir o buraquinho do Kaneki .

Kaneki se sentiu um pouco desconfortável . Ele começou a chiar e a reclamar .

Yomo o acalmou , dizendo que ía passar em breve .

Depois de alargar o amado o suficiente , Yomo deu o aviso :

"Ken , está na hora . Prepare-se . "

" Eu estou pronto , Ren . Pode vir . "

Yomo jogou bastante lubrificante em seu pênis. Ele não queria machucar seu amado de jeito algum .

Então , ele puxou Kaneki para seu colo .

" Ken , você vai sentar na minha pica . Não tenha medo . Pode vir . "

Kaneki estava sentado de costas no colo do amado .

Ele gritou quando aquele membro grosso o rasgou . Lágrimas rolaram pela sua face .

"Ai ! Ai ! Ren está doendo . Ai ! "

Yomo acariciou os cabelos do amante e disse :

"Quer que eu tire ? "

"Não tire , continua . "

"Tem certeza , meu lindinho ? "

"Sim , pode continuar . Eu quero sentir sua pica dentro de mim . "

Yomo ríu com aquela linguagem e continuou .

Ele foi fundo .

"Ai , Ren ! Dói . Estou sendo rasgado . Dói . "

"Ken , eu acho que eu vou tirar . Você quer isso ? "

"Não , por favor não tire . Continue , mas me acalme . Me diga que vai ficar tudo bem . Por favor . "

Yomo suspirou : "Virgens ... "

Ele teve uma ideia . Começou a masturbar Kaneki com uma mão . E com a outra , ele começou a se mover dentro do menor .

Kaneki sentia seu interior queimar . É como ele estivesse sendo rasgado . Mas , seu amado masturbando-lhe era relaxante . Ele sentia-se distraído agora . E mais calma .

Kaneki sentia calor . A dor ainda estava lá . Ele sentia sua próstata sendo acertada . E com os efeitos da masturbação fazendo efeito .

Ele gozou .

E não demorou muito para um líquido quente o preencher . O leite . O leite do seu amado . Kaneki se sentia completo . Mas , queria mais .

Então , Yomo parou . E deitou com Kaneki na cama .

"Gostou da primeira estocada , meu amor ? "Perguntou Ren .

"Gostei , meu amor . Por favor , continue . Estou todo prontinho para você . Só para você . "

Yomo riu com isso .

"E ainda está apertadinho . Estou gostando disso . Vamos continuar . De quatro , agora ,por favor . "

Kaneki se apoiou nos travesseiros para poder ficar de quatro . Ser fodido por trás não era uma má ideia .

Depois , ele foi colocado de conchinha .

E lindamente fodido .

E por último , Yomo o deitou de costas . E Kaneki foi fodido com um Ghoul pesado e peludo em cima dele .

Kaneki não atingiu o paraíso Ghoul . Mas , chegou a dois passos deles . Com um Ghoul forte e todo cheio de amor para dar .

Ele gemeu o nome do Yomo várias vezes . O que deixou o seu amante ainda mais empolgado .

Eles encontraram espaço para se beijar inúmeras vezes .

As sombras da luz das velas dançavam sobre ele .

O cheiro das velas era relaxante .

...

Realmente cansados , os amantes encontravam-se embolados na cama .

Desse vez , Kaneki acariciava os cabelos do amante .

"Ren , eu amei isso . Estou me sentindo ardido . Mas , eu gostei disso . Obrigado , meu amor . "

" De nada , meu lindo . Eu amei fazer amor com você . Tão lindo . Tão apertadinho . Eu adorei estar dentro de você . "

Kaneki sorriu .

"Sabe , Ken . Você é um rinkaku . Temos usos muito interessantes para sua kagune ."

"Quer dizer que eu posso praticar tentacle erótica em você ? " Kaneki perguntou empolgado .

"Hoje , não . Eu sou um ukaku e estou cansado . Mas , nas próximas vezes , eu vou deixar você me preencher . Afinal , buracos estão aí para serem recheados . "

Kaneki riu mais uma vez . A linguagem de quarto do Yomo é realmente engraçada .

" Ah , Ken ! Quando se sentir melhor , vamos tomar banho . Eu quero ver você cheiroso e limpinho de novo . "

" Ok , meu amor . Mas , eu posso fazer uma pergunta indecorosa antes ? "

"Claro , para meu lindo , tudo . "

"Ren , onde você aprendeu todas essas coisas pervertidas ? "

Yomo corou com essa pergunta , mas ele respondeu :

" É melhor você não saber . "

"Por que , Ren ? "

"Você vai ficar com ciúmes . "

"Não vou , não . Conte -me . "

Yomo suspirou .

"Já que insiste . Aprendi tudo o que eu sei com Uta . "

"Com o Uta-san ? Vocês eram amantes ? "

"Ele foi meu primeiro namorado . Em uma época em que eu estava cheio de hormônios . Mas, quando me acalmei , nossa relação se tornou apenas uma amizade e nada mais . Pode ficar tranquilo . "

"Eu entendo . Não se preocupe . Eu vou guardar segredo . "

"Okay , Ken . Agora , vamos para o banho . Eu ainda tenho que trocar os lençóis também . A cama está encharcada com nosso leite . "

Kaneki riu mais uma vez . E ele vai rir muito mais . Porque ele teve Renji Yomo em seus braços . Ele viu o lado mais alegre de alguém que era tão gelado em público .

Carregado no colo , Kaneki juntou-se ao seu amante para um banho bem demorado e relaxante . E depois uma boa noite de sono . Torcendo para que ele conseguisse andar direito no dia seguinte . "

Nota final : Eu perdi um dos meus Yomo ships e estou quase perdendo minha bae neste fim de semana . Morto ou não , eu shipo Yomokane para sempre . Espero que tenham gostado .


End file.
